User talk:The Inexistent
Warnings Removing messages Issues Blocking issues Journal Template Journal Cutoff Journal pic Could you check the Shadow article now? And if it's working, could you mark your screenshot for deletion?Glorious CHAOS! 18:40, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Pointers }} Hey Please turn off your Rich Text Editor. You can read how . --Neumannz 17:40, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Use positive information, not negative information. Don't add speculation or any such, just give known facts. Don't write in a manner that makes us look like blithering fools. Etymology is not trivia, it is part of the design. (Also get your etymologies correct)Glorious CHAOS! 09:55, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Nominating for Deletion Remember to post a link to the article/image/category that needs deletion on the request page, makes it eaiser for admins to click/delete. Thanks!--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 16:56, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:HanXLi Requesting assistance I am creating redirects and disambigs for each of the abilities in the games: Abilities (Kingdom Hearts), Abilities (Kingdom Hearts II), Abilities (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories), Sleight, Enemy Cards, and Forum:Days ability translations. Action abilities (Unique abilities in KH1) should link to "Character#Abilities" (replace Character with the character's name. They should also have the abilities category for their game (Ex: "Category:Kingdom Hearts II abilities") The Japanese name of an ability should redirect to the ability's article. If the ability is an action ability, it should link to the "Character#Abilities" section directly. These should not have any categories on them. If an ability is used by more than one character, add the template Template:AddDisambig, and I'll format it. If the ability already has an article, just leave it alone. If you are unsure of how this works, just take a look at my recent contributions until you get the hang of what I'm doing. Thanks!Glorious CHAOS! 03:17, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Browser Messages to Myself Kryptos HEY- DOES ANYBODY WANT TO TRY TO BREAK KRYPTOS??? MORE ON THIS LATER!!! Can I seriously leave myself messages? Chat :I honestly don't give a whit whether you like what I'm saying or not. As long as you stop making a mess of the articles, you can do whatever you want.Glorious CHAOS! 01:15, April 24, 2010 (UTC) --- why does kryten have to be an administrator Khruler 19:53, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Because he is a responsible, if heavy-handed user. Adminship and even Moderator status is not given lightly here, and if someone is a mod or admin, they earned it. Also, please refrain from editor-bashing.--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 20:05, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :) Dude, it's okay. My talk page is also for people that don't go on the IRC that wants to talk to me. Yes, Imma huge fan of Code Lyoko. Check out my YouTube account and you'll find tons of Code Lyoko videos made by yours truly. :) --- This seemed like the most appropriate place to respond... Don't worry about it, we all have days where we're just out of it. No harm done!--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 20:28, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Scan Sorry, I do not have it, or a scanner. --Neumannz 22:30, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Riku (Boss) 358/2 Days Oh, you didn't like my description? Hello. Blixna_Waka is back ;) well hello, the_inexistant. Your useless hacker is back! :D I have no idea what I've joined this wiki for, other than to edit the CoM articles(properly, obiviously. I don't do article disfiguring) If you are in need of anything, just leave me a message. Adios for now, my brother in darkness... "Probo illuc versor lux, ob I habeo novus adversarius ad vinco com tenebra meus latus." ~Blixna_Waka (aka Mr. Ancient Latin) 05:42, May 21, 2010 (UTC) lol...666. evil editor. "Sum non video, pro timeo est scutum... Et cum, Ego deleo lux, desidero patriam, semper pugno" ~ Blixna_Waka(A.K.A. "Mr. Ancient Latin") 21:44, May 21, 2010 (UTC) The latin phrase. "I have conquered light, and now I will take on a new adversary with darkness at my side." "Sum non video, pro timeo est scutum... Et cum, Ego deleo lux, desidero patriam, semper pugno" ~ Blixna_Waka(A.K.A. "Mr. Ancient Latin") 21:48, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I would love to have a talk bubble....awwww...your 666 editcount is gone :'( ......just leave me a link to the tutorial, or another resource where I can learn to create one. Wiki editing is...addicting...to say the least. :D "Sum non video, pro timeo est scutum... Et cum, Ego deleo lux, desidero patriam, semper pugno" ~ Blixna_Waka(A.K.A. "Mr. Ancient Latin") 22:01, May 21, 2010 (UTC) thanks Ah. forgot to insert the template for meh page. On a side note, I realized it's good to be a programmer. I already know how to make CSS Sheets, so I'm set and ready to go. :D I just made my latin userbox, so I'm thinking about doing some others as well. "Sum non video, pro timeo est scutum... Et cum, Ego deleo lux, desidero patriam, semper pugno" ~ Blixna_Waka(A.K.A. "Mr. Ancient Latin") 22:14, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :/ Why hello there! Hello! I'm kinda new to Kingdom Hearts Wiki! So, just saying hi! Blaine Causes to Many Problems What? Care to explain your reasoning to nominate yourself for the moderator position? Along with that, you added multiple user signatures to further nominate yourself. The users nominated for the moderator position were chosen by the administration. Also, read the beginning messages at the top of the forum before you edit, lots of valuable information.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 00:27, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :Don't lie, lying is very bad.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 00:32, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Requests Your presence is requested at the upcoming gala.Glorious CHAOS! 23:12, May 16, 2010 (UTC) I need to get back up to speed... Hey, do you have a copy of KH1 or 2? If so, could I borrow 1? I just need to get back up to speed on everything.... "Probo illuc versor lux, ob I habeo novus adversarius ad vinco com tenebra meus latus." ~Blixna_Waka (aka Mr. Ancient Latin) 21:12, May 21, 2010 (UTC) WikiKraken Kingdom Hearts OST IRC